Mortal Kombat: Devestation
by SSXIX
Summary: Set 5 years after the events of Mortal Kombat: Vengeance, all the earthrealm fighters have gone their separate ways. But when a new threat arises old a new faces join together to Kombat a fallen elder god and his followers. Loosely based on MKX.
1. Intro

Mortal Kombat: Devestation

(Title credits, start with a Flashback to one thousand years ago Raiden and Fujin are fighting demons).

Fujin: Raiden we must push forward.

Raiden: No Fujin, protecting the jensei is our top priority.

Fujin: If we lose the sky temple then thousands will die.

Raiden: If we lose the jensei then we will all die.

(Raiden and Fujin continue fighting until a shadow appears)

Fujin: Is that?

Raiden: Lord Shinnok.

(Shinnok steps into the light)

Shinnok: Hello Raiden.

Raiden: I knew that you never cared for earthrealm but this. Why?

Shinnok: Because this is a wasteland Raiden. Of all the power they could wield they waste it fighting each other. The Romans the Egyptians all had power and wasted it. I am here to create a better Earthrealm.

Raiden: And rule with an Iron Fist.

Shinnok: Outworld seems to be doing fine. Please Fujin join me, we could rebuild this world in our own image.

Fujin: (thinks about it but) I would sooner die.

Shinnok: So be it. (Pulls out his amulet and knocks Raiden and Fujin into the jensei room). There it is.

Fujin: no. (Fujin fights Shinnok but is out classed).

Raiden: Fujin. You will pay for that.

Shinnok: You cannot beat me Raiden. I will always be victorious.

Raiden: We shall see. (They fight Raiden wins, Shinnok drops the amulet Fujin picks it up).

Fujin: Raiden! (Raiden moves out of the way, Shinnok is trapped in his amulet). That was for Earthrealm. Raiden are you ok.

Raiden: I'm fine Fujin. (Suddenly two voices are heard).

Elder God 1: Thank you both for your bravery.

Elder God 2: I am sorry we could not help you but our powers could not work against Shinnok.

Raiden: There is no need to apologise.

Elder God 1: As you know a third Elder God is needed to keep balance.

Elder God 2: Raiden as you defeated Shinnok we would like you to be our...

Raiden: Thank you but my place is here.

Elder God 1: This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Raiden: I know. (Looks at Fujin) but there is someone else more worthy.

Elder God 2: Very well, Fujin?

Fujin: It would be my honour.

Elder God 1: Please step into the Jensei and your transformation would be complete.

(Fujin steps into the Jensei)

Fujin: This is incredible. Raiden I see the future, Shinnok we get free. You must find a warrior who can harvest green energy.

Raiden: what do you mean?

Fujin: I must go, thank you brother.

(He disappears).

Raiden: Green energy? That is a new one. (Back to modern day. Raiden is at the sky temple speaking with Kenshi and Liu Kang). I still have no idea what Fujin was talking about. But if it is true that one day Shinnok will be freed then I must find this warrior.

Liu Kang: Maybe he was going mad?

Raiden: No Liu Kang, the transformation would have been clearer than day.

Kenshi: It is an intriguing tale Raiden but why did you bring us here?

Raiden: Because I want your help in finding this warrior.

(Cut to Johnny Cage sleeping on a sofa when Cassie Cage wakes him up).

Cassie: Daddy, Daddy.

(Johnny wakes up).

Johnny: Hey pumpkin. (Groans) What time is it?

Cassie: 8am.

Johnny: Oh sh... (looks at cassie) Bannanas I'm late for work.

(Gets up, flash forward to driving in the car).

Cassie: So where did Mummy go again?

Johnny: uhh (Shows Sonya killing a bunch of dudes). She had a special mission for work.

Cassie: I miss her.

Johnny: (sighs) I know. Hey how about after work we go visit uncle Jax.

Cassie: Yeah.

(Cut to the netherealm where we see scorpion talking to ermac).

Scorpion: I have found Shinnok's amulet. It is located in the shoalin monastery.

Ermac: We will have to inform are master.

Quan Chi: (off screen). No need. (Walks on Screen). I already know. Ermac rally the demons. (Ermac nods and flys away). Scorpion, check to see if noob saibot is ready. Then inform are ally that the time is now. (Scorpion teleports away). Soon you will be free my themaster. And Earthrealm will be ours.

(Cut to two figures killing a load of black dragon soldiers. Which is revealed to be Sonya and Jax).

Sonya: Another bust?

Jax: Looks like it. (Visibly upset). Damn, all over the world yet Black still gets away.

Sonya: We'll find him. We have to.

 **Welcome all to the second part of this story if you didn't catch the first part of my story then don't worry you shouldn't need to know everything to catch up. It should all be explained in the story. There will be a load of new faces but all the old ones will return as well.** **I hoped you enjoyed this first part. See ya.**


	2. Shaolin Monastary fight

**Hi there here welcome to my next part of this story. Firstly thanks to everyone who read it. Next for the reviews.**

 **Guest: Sorry you don't like these kinds of fan fics but I can assure you I'm not being lazy writing this I just prefer it like this.**

(Cut to Raiden, Liu Kang and Kenshi at the sky temple.

Liu Kang: So how do you expect us to find this person.

Raiden: If I am being totally honest I don't know. I don't know what is happening but lately all I can think about the amulet and the green warrior. It's like it's calling to me.

Kenshi: You are not lying.

Raiden: That is correct Kenshi. I feel... (Suddenly Raiden has an amulet that lights up). That is weird, it is the Shaolin Monastary. (Raiden activates it and Kung Jin is on the other side). Kung Jin?

Kung Jin: Raiden, thank the elder gods. The monastary is under attack.

Raiden: By who, Outworld?

Kung Jin: No it seems like the netherealm.

Kenshi: The amulet!

Raiden: Thank you Kung Jin. (Raiden deactivates the amulet). We must hurry. (Raiden teleports them away).

(The three of them ends up in the shaolin monastery. They are confronted by Ermac and Noob Saibot).

Liu Kang: (to Ermac) You.

Raiden: You deal with these two, I will protect the amulet.

(Raiden runs off screen).

Liu Kang: You will pay for what you did to Kung Lao. (He charges at Ermac they fight meanwhile both Kenshi and Noob Saibot do a telekinetic push at each other).

Kenshi: Impressive.

Noob Saibot: You don't know the half of it.

(Cut to scorpion and a hooded figure a running towards the amulet.).

Scorpion: There it is. The amulet of Shinnok. (Suddenly an ice ball comes flying at the both dodge). What is this? (Suddenly a masked man appears and it is revealed to be sub zero).

Subzero: Suprised?

Scorpion: You. You are not Bi Han. Kui Liang!

Subzero: Yes I am am his brother, his family, his clan. I fight for his honour.

Scorpion: Subzero had no honour and now you shall die as he did.

(Both start fighting. Masked figure runs for the amulet but Raiden teleports in front).

Raiden: Your masters plan ends here. Who are you? (Figure takes off hood. Reveals to be Kitana). Princess Kitana? (Kitana attacks Raiden. Cut to Subzero and scorpion).

Scorpion: Do you know what I did to your brother? I slaughted him ripped his spine from his body.

Subzero: Shut up! (Subzero charges at scorpion. But Scorpion dodges and sends Subzero to the ground).

Scorpion: Time for you to join your brother. (Scorpion is about to stab him but is saved in the nick of time by smoke). Who dares interfere.

Smoke: The names Smoke, and you will not hurt him. (Subzero gets up).

Subzero: Took you long enough.

Smoke: I hit traffic. (Suddenly Liu Kang and Kenshi comes flying into the room. Ermac and Noob Saibot enter. Kenshi gets up but Liu Kang is unconscious).

Kenshi: That was unpleasant. (Netherealm warriors surrounds the Earthrealm warriors).

Subzero: What do we do?

Raiden: We stand our ground.

(Suddenly they all stop. A laugh can be heard off screen and it is revealed to be Quan Chi).

Quan Chi: The mighty defenders of Earthrealm.

Raiden: Why what do you gain from this Quan Chi?

Quan Chi: Raiden, one thousand years and you still haven't figured it out. Who do you think gave Shinnok his army in the first place?

Raiden: (angry) You did.

Quan Chi: Exactly. Shinnok gave me a proposition. Help him take earthrealm and he would give me the power of an elder god. It's not too late Raiden join Shinnok and we could rule the realms together.

Raiden: I refused that one thousand years ago. I am certainly not going to accept now.

Quan Chi: Then you give me no choice. Fighters atta... (Suddenly an arrow hits Quan Chi in the shoulder. Everyone turns around to see Kung Jin). Foolish Boy. (Quan Chi hits Kung Jin with a blast)

Raiden: No! (Electrocutes Quan Chi with a lightning bolt).

Noob Saibot: Master!

Quan Chi: (Struggling to speak). You will die.

Kitana: Attack! (Just as they are about to attack two mysterious fighters appear).

Scorpion: It would be wise to stay out of our way.

Mysterious girl: Never (Scorpion and the mysterious boy start to fight.

Mysterious girl and Kitana. Subzero and Smoke vs Noob Saibot and Kenshi vs Ermac).

Raiden: I'm getting the Amulet, Liu Kang and the shaolin to safety.

Kenshi: Just be quick. (Raiden teleports away). You may have many souls helping you but so do I.

Ermac: Your abilities pale compared to ours.

(Cut to subzero and smoke fighting).

Subzero: You are standing in the way of my vengeance.

Noob Saibot: Your pathetic. (Subzero attacks but Noob Saibot dodges).

Subzero: What?

Smoke: Only Lin Kiu know how to dodge that. (Raiden teleports in).HRaiden: Quick to me. (Everyone goes to Raiden and they all teleport away).

Scorpion: They have gone.

Noob Saibot: And so has the amulet.

Kitana: Quick Quan Chi has been injured. (Everyone gathers around Quan Chi)

Quan Chi: Must... Get back... To the... Netherealm. (He passes out)

 **Here it is. This was a really fun one to write. It reveals a bunch of new characters and hopefully a few twists. As always thanks for reading.**


	3. Recruiting the old guard

**Hi all welcome to another chapter in my fan fic. This one is a follow up to my last chapter which was are first real action sequence.**

(Cut to the sky temple)

Smoke: That was close.

Kenshi: Too close. I hope we are safe here.

Raiden: For now. However when Quan Chi is fully restored he will no doubt commit a full force attack. But for now I need answers. (Goes to Mysterious boy & girl) Firstly you two, who are you?

Mysterious boy: Hi to you too. My names Takeda and this is Helena.

Helena: We need your help.

Kenshi: That is weird I cannot read your mind.

Takeda: I am a telepath like you. So you can't read either mine or my partners mind.

Raiden: Interesting. But we need more information, why are you here.

Helena: We are here to help you with your next problem.

Raiden: And what's that?

Helena: I will let these two explain. (Pointing at Subzero and Smoke. Raiden walks to both of them).

Subzero: There is a reason we came.

Smoke: While spying on the Lin Kiu we found that it has been allying itself with Quan Chi.

Subzero: Quan Chi has been using the cyber initiative to seize control of the Lin Kiu. We were on our way to warn lord Raiden, when the attack started.

Smoke: I suppose there is a chance that the temple has a portal to Quan Chi's hideout in the netherealm. (Liu Kang enters with Kung Jin).

Liu Kang: Then that is where we must go.

Raiden: Liu Kang, you are all right.

Liu Kang: I'm fine. Just a bump on the head. So apart from the Lin Kiu what else did I miss.

Takeda: Well I'm Takeda, this is Helena. We came here, perfect timing by the way. We fought the Outworld emperors daughter...

Liu Kang: Wait Kitana? That must be a mistake, what would she gain from allying herself with Quan Chi.

Raiden: I don't know, but one thing I do know is that if we all go to the Lin Kiu temple then we are leaving the sky temple unprotected.

Kung Jin: Me and the shaolin can protect it.

Raiden: No Kung Jin you all hardly survived last time.

Helena: Wait. Your Kung Jin.

Kung Jin: Yep best archer in the shaolin. Wait how do you know me?

Helena: Oh. Who hasn't heard of your name.

Kung Jin: Oh well I didn't know I was that famous. Awesome! I gotta tell all my friends.

Raiden: Neither did I. (Looks at Helena and Takeda)

Kenshi: Look we can't leave the sky temple alone but we need to go to the temple.

Liu Kang: Then we need more people. But who.

Takeda: Oh I think I know some people.

(Cut to Johnny talking with Jax's wife Vera)

Johnny: Thanks for having us again Vera.

Vera: Oh it's my pleasure Johnny. You and Cassie are always welcome here. (Vera sighs).

Johnny: What's wrong?

Vera: Oh it's nothing.

Johnny: Come on. I know you better than that.

Vera: Well I'm just worried about Jackson. He goes on all of these missions and hardly ever sees Jacqui anymore.

Johnny: Could say the same about Sonya.

Vera: I know he is busy tracking down that awful Erron Black. I just wish however he realises that he has a family every once in a while. (Cassie and Jacqui run through).

Cassie: I'm gonna be the mortal combat champion.

Jacqui: No I am. (Run off screen).

Vera: Glad they're having fun.

Johnny: Yeah. (Door opens Jax enters).

Jax: Hey beautiful.

Johnny: Nice to see you to.

Jax: Still with the bad puns I see.

Johnny: eh it keeps me going.

Vera: oh baby. (Hugs him). I thought you weren't back for another week.

Jax: We got back early. (Sonya walks in).

Sonya: Hello all.

Vera: Sonya (hugs her) so good to see you.

Sonya: Nice to see you too. Cage.

Johnny: Sonya nice to see you.

Jax: So where are the girls.

Jacqui: right here. (Jax picks up Jacqui, Sonya picks up Cassie. Then Raiden teleports in. All shocked).

Raiden: Hello all.

Johnny: Raiden?

Raiden: Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs I request your help. You will need to stay for a couple of days. I will collect you in one hour. (Teleports away).

Johnny: Please.

All packing their bags

Cassie: lucky you had picked up all the clothes at your shoot daddy.

Johnny: Yeah.

Cassie: Are you sure I can't go.

Johnny: I'm sorry pumpkin but this is important. And Raiden said it was only us three.

Sonya: Come on cage.

Cassie: Ok fine.

Johnny: Tell you what. I will bring you a souvenir. (They walk to the kitchen). So what do you think it is then?

Jax: If Raiden is coming to us, then I'd hate to think. (Raiden teleports in).

Raiden: It is time. (Johnny, Sonya and Jax Stand next to Raiden).

Cassie: Now. (Cassie and Jacqui run just as they are teleporting away and are teleported with them).

 **I have to say it has been a blast to write Cassie. And even though she is so young she will get a load of badass moments. P.S I know that Helenas identity will be easy to figure out but this is the story that I want to tell.**


	4. Cyrax Flashback

**Hi everyone another chapter here. This one was a blast to write.**

(Cut to Raiden's sky temple, Cassie and Jacqui are hiding behind a curtain. Raiden tells them the story).

Sonya: So let me get this strait. Subzero's brother is here with his friend and two random strangers. And they want us to infiltrate a highly secure facility full of killer robots. So we can stop an former elder God being free and infecting earthrealms life force.

Raiden: That is correct Sonya blade.

Johnny: Still beats Friday nights at my local pizza place. (All look at him). What, it does.

Raiden: I need your help to defeat all of the Lin Kuei .

Johnny: Count me in.

Sonya: I guess I kind of have to. (All look at Jax).

Raiden: What about you Jackson Briggs?

Jax: I don't know Raiden. I have a family. Oh alright I'm in.

Sonya: Good. So what's our first step.

Raiden: Go talk to Subzero. He will advise right now I need to take care of some business.

Johnny: Ok, catch you later. (All three leave).

Raiden: You can come out now. (Cassie and Jacqui come out of hiding).

Jacqui: How did you know we were there?

Raiden: I am a god remember. I thought I invited three people here. Only I now see another two.

Cassie: We got curious. (Raiden stares) Oh please don't send us home it looks so awesome here.

Raiden: Why should I not.

Cassie: Cause if you don't I will tell my parents and uncle Jax you let them go when you knew we were here.

Raiden: Can't believe I am getting blackmailed by two young girls.

.

(Cut to Subzero and Smoke training)

Smoke: Sloppy again. (Fight but smoke dodges them all). You keep using your rage to fight. (Hits back and beats Subzero). When your angry you can't think straight.

Subzero: Scorpion is still out there. My anger will not settle until he is dead.

Smoke: Be wary anger can lead you down a very dark path Kui. (Sonya, Johnny and Jax enters).

Subzero: So these are the remaining champions.

Johnny: That's right frosty.

Jax: We came for the Intel. What have you got.

Smoke: The temple is guarded by numerous Lin Kuei assass... Cyborgs. They have infrared vision so walking in will not work. There is a weakness however, a glass roof where the security is light.

Sonya: Who's in command.

Subzero: Originally it was the grandmaster. However recent Intel suggest that he is dead. Killed by his son Sektor.

Johnny: Who names there kid Sektor?

Smoke: A man desperate to turn his assassins into cyborgs.

Johnny: Ohh.

Subzero: Sektor always wanted to impress his father. However he could never do it. Sektor must have had enough.

Jax: I might not be the best one to talk but turning yourself into a robot. That's just crazy.

Subzero: I know. I will never forget that day.

.

(Cut to Flashback of Subzero, Smoke and Cyrax running away in a blizzard).

Smoke: Come on. It should be less than a mile to the portal to Raiden's sky temple.

Subzero: (looks up) Here they come. (Cyborgs approach led by Sektor).

Sektor: Cyrax, Smoke, Subzero, Why fight this. This transformation is incredible. We are stronger, faster and more stealthy than ever before.

Cyrax: At what cost Sektor? Our free Will?

Sektor: Free will is irrelevant. We are superior to you in everyway. As you will soon find out. (They all fight however the cyborgs beat them all a corner them).

Subzero: We are running out of options here.

Cyrax: We are not all going to get out of this alive. Go, make a run for the portal. I will hold them off for as long as I can.

Smoke: Are you crazy you will be killed. Or worse.

Cyrax: No time to argue, go. (Subzero and Smoke run away. Subzero looks back to see Cyrax getting knocked out by Sektor).

Subzero: Cyrax!

.

(Cut to modern day. Liu Kang, Kenshi, Sonya, Johnny, Jax, Subzero, Smoke, Helena, Takeda and Raiden are all talking)

Raiden: So Smoke, Subzero you are the experts who goes where?

Smoke: Well the Lin Kiu have sensors that can trace technology. Are Intel also tells us that they added anti telepathy scanners to all cyborgs I case Quan Chi decided to turn against them.

Subzero: It would probably be best if Liu Kang, Johnny, Helena and Lord Raiden accompany us.

Raiden: I can not. I must go on my own mission.

Liu Kang: What do you mean Lord Raiden.

Raiden: Quan Chi will return, and I can guarantee that he will bring an army. So to beat an army, we need one ourselves.

Kenshi: Raiden, I know what you are planning and I don't think it is a good idea.

Raiden: You know we don't have a choice Kenshi.

Kenshi: But what price will be payed?

Raiden: Earthrealms safety comes first. I must leave I will return soon. (Raiden teleports away).

Johnny: So he's gone.

Sonya: Let's just stick to the plan. Subzero, Smoke, Liu, Cage and Helena will visit the temple. While me, Jax, Kenshi and Takeda will defend the Jensei.

Liu Kang: Sounds like a plan.

Helena: How long will it take to reach the Lin Kuei?

Smoke: Two days.

Subzero: Rest up we depart at dawn.

 **I really like where this story is going. As I'm sure you know this is very loosely based on MKX. I thought the story in that was great but it could have used a bit more of the old characters we love. If you enjoyed please favourite and leave a review if you feel I should change something to make it better. Or even just to say I'm doing a great job. Bye.**


	5. Caught

**Hi all, welcome to the next chapter of my story.**

(Cut to Cassie and Jacqui).

Cassie: Come on Jacqui we won't be able to get food any other way.

Jacqui: I don't know. Stealing, is it really the answer?

Cassie: Do you want to be grounded for the rest of your life.

Jacqui: I guess not.

Cassie: Then Let's go. (They sneak into the kitchen and steal some food). Oh god that tastes so good.

Jacqui: shh

Cassie: What is it?

Jacqui: Someone's coming, hide!

(Kung Jin walks in and sees the missing food).

Kung Jin: Hello? Is someone there? (Walks around a bit, Cassie and Jacqui walk behind to the exit. But Kung Jin hears them).

Kung Jin: Gotcha, (charges at them. They fight for a bit. Kung Jin beats Jacqui).

Cassie: Jacqui!

Kung Jin: So. (Punches Cassie) You mind telling me who you are.

Cassie: No. Time to bring out the Cage. (They fight, Kung Jin again wins).

Kung Jin: So let me ask you again who are you? (Sonya enters).

Sonya: Cassie!

Cassie: Oh no.

Kung Jin: Wait your Cassie Cage? Daughter of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage?

Cassie: Yep.

Sonya: Do you have any idea how much trouble your in.

Cassie: I can guess.

Sonya: And Jacqui, I expected this from her, but you?

Cassie: Don't blame her. It's my fault.

Sonya: Oh you are grounded forever young lady.

.

(Cuts to Sonya dragging Cassie to Johnny).

Sonya: Cage!

Johnny: (sees Cassie). Wait Cass what are you doing here?

Sonya: Did you have something to do with this.

Johnny: I told her not to. If she went off on her own accord I can't stop her. Wait shouldn't Raiden have known that you went through the portal?

Cassie: Uh yeah, he did.

Sonya: What?

Cassie: Me and Jacqui kind of blackmailed him.

Johnny: You blackmailed a god. Nice. (Sonya Looks at him with a frown). I mean your in so much trouble young lady.

Sonya: That's right I am personally gonna make your life boring.

Cassie: Gotta be around to do that.

Sonya: What did you just say?

Johnny: Cass. Can you give your mother and I a moment please. (Cassie nods and leaves).

Sonya: Can you believe her?

Johnny: Yeah I can. Look Sonya you hardly know her. If your not at work your somewhere else. With Raiden gone, there is no way of getting Cassie back home. This is the perfect opportunity for you to bond.

Sonya: OK, I will try.

Johnny: Look this will only last a couple of days. (Goes to the door). Listen you get one shot in this life. Don't waste it. (Leaves).

Sonya: Sure.

.

(Cut to Liu Kang in his room. Kenshi enters).

Kenshi: Liu Kang we must get go... Somthings wrong isn't it.

Liu Kang: (Sighs) There is no point in hiding it to you. I have been thinking about princess Kitana.

Kenshi: (Sounding surprised). You two shared a moment at the tournament.

Liu Kang: Yes.

Kenshi: And do you have feelings for her?

Liu Kang: I don't know I mean on one hand she is a deadly assassin trying to destroy the earthrealm. On the other she is a sweet and kind woman. You can read minds what am I really feeling.

Kenshi: I am afraid only you can answer that. (Sighs).

Liu Kang: What's wrong?

Kenshi: I don't know but I feel that I can't trust those two warriors.

Liu Kang: I don't know. They haven't done anything wrong.

Kenshi: Just think about this. When we are all alone. Fighting Quan Chi, with us outnumbered. Along comes these two people to help us, that we don't know anything about. Plus the fact I can't read their minds. And you don't believe that there is something fishy going on.

Liu Kang: Look I don't think that they are being completely honest. But if they were spies for Quan Chi then why did they help us?

Kenshi: That is what I intend to find out.


	6. To the Lin Kuei Temple

**Hi all welcome to the next chapter in my story. For all those who asked me the rest of this story will be in script format. However I will be thinking about changes for any future stories.**

(All the Warriors with the exception of Subzero and Smoke gather to the exit).

Takeda: Just be careful ok.

Helena: Hey We have been through much worse than this. Remember our first mission?

Takeda: Yeah you almost got taken out by those mercenaries. (Cut to the other warriors).

Kenshi: I still don't trust them.

Johnny: Hey if they help us then who cares?

Jax: Kenshi does have a point. In SF we get to know all of our teammates. Cause if you can't trust them then how can you be a unit.

Liu Kang: Look trusting them is irrelevant. We need all the help we can get. (Subzero and Smoke enters).

Subzero: If you three are ready then we will leave immediately.

Helena: I will be back in a few days.

Takeda: Be safe. Can't lose you like I lost her. (Kenshi listens closely).

Liu Kang: Make sure the Jensei is safe.

Sonya: Don't worry we will protect it. Oh and Cage. (Johnny looks back). Don't die out there.

Johnny: Will do. (Subzero, Smoke, Johnny, Liu Kang and Helena walk out the exit. The scene follows them).

Smoke: Do you really think that they stand a chance if Quan Chi attacks?

Liu Kang: It all depends on the sky temples security. If they get into the sky temple I don't think they will survive.

Helena: So they are screwed.

Liu Kang: Not exactly. Lord Raiden mentioned getting an army before. If he can find one then maybe just maybe they stand a chance.

.

(Cut to Raiden talking to Fujin and the other elder gods).

Raiden: Elder Gods a insist you must come to the aid of earthrealm.

All elder gods: We can not.

Raiden: But Quan chi. He will resurrect Shinnok.

Elder God 1: We can only interfere if it threatens are existence.

Elder God 2: Or we introduce the mortal combat tournament.

Fujin: This does not fall into either.

Raiden: Don't be blind you know that once Shinnok takes Earthrealm he will look to kill you all.

All elder gods: There is no proof of that. Our word is final.

Raiden: Please you must.

All elder gods: We have spoken. (They all disappear).

Raiden: Then you leave me no choice.

.

(Cut to the Subzero, Smoke, Liu Kang, Helena and Johnny who is driving).

Helena: So why aren't we flying to the temple?

Smoke: It is covered by anti aircraft missiles. We would be shot down in an instance.

Johnny: (To Subzero) So I never asked I get why you wanted to kill scorpion but why did scorpion want to kill your brother in the first place?

Liu Kang: Johnny.

Subzero: No it's ok. Scorpion was once a man named Hanzo Hasashi. Hanzo and my brother Bi Han were the best of friends who always fought together. Until one day everything changed. Hanzo's father decided that they did not want to be Lin Kuei anymore. They formed there own clan called the Shiri Ryu. While the grandmaster was angry the rest of the clan respected their decisions.

Johnny: But that still doesn't answer the question.

Subzero: Then let me finish. One day I heard that the Shiri Ryu had been attacked. Hanzo believes that my brother was the one to kill them.

Liu Kang: Did he?

Subzero: Of course not! My brother was best friends with Hanzo. He would never do something like this. Scorpion obviously was angry with the fact that Bi Han wouldn't join him to the Shiri Ryu.

Helena: I don't know. I mean isn't it a little weird that he would go to such extraordinary lengths to kill him?

Smoke: I was with Bi Han the whole day when it happened there is no way he could have done it.

Subzero: I know Scorpion made it up. Even if he didn't he still killed my only family left. And for that he must die. (See smoke looking concerned).

.

(Cut to the sky temple with Cassie and Jacqui)

Cassie: So how did your dad react?

Jacqui: with a lot of shouting. (Imitating Jax's voice). Young lady you are grounded till you leave college, you hear me.

Cassie: (laughing) oh man that I wanted too see.

Jacqui: Yeah, you know I kind of think you are lucky.

Cassie: Really.

Jacqui: Your Dad actually knows you. He takes an interest in you.

Cassie: Yeah but your Mum is like that. My mum on the other hand is the complete opposite.

Jacqui: Guess I never really thought of it like that.

Cassie: Come on let's not talk about our parents.

Jacqui: I wanna fight that kid again. It was fun.

Cassie: Come on let's find him. (They walk off, Camera shows Sonya and Jax's have been listening the whole time).

.

(Cut to Takeda and Kung Jin)

Takeda: Kung Lao huh? Sounds like a great guy.

Kung Jin: He apparently helped saved earthrealm against Shang Tsung. Quite fitting seeing as the last guy to defeat Shang Tsung was also my relative called Kung Lao. How often does that get thrown in my face.

Takeda: Wait wasn't that like 500 years ago?

Kung Jin: And yet you think it happened yesterday.

Takeda: No pressure then?

Kung Jin: You know I'm surprised that I have been heard of. Outside of the shaolin anyway.

Takeda: Yeah your like the top young archer in all of Earthrealm.

Kung Jin: Awesome. (Cassie and Jacqui enters).

Cassie: You!

Jacqui: We want a rematch!

Takeda: Who are they?

Kung Jin: Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs.

Takeda: (Suprised) Wait what?

Kung Jin: You wanna fight you got it. (They fight for a bit until Takeda places a force field around them).

Jacqui: Wait how did you do that?

Takeda: Telepathy.

Kung Jin: Wow your just like Kenshi.

Takeda: Yeah I guess. (They all laugh. Camera reveals Kenshi has been watching the whole time).


	7. Shao Khan

**Welcome to the next chapter in this story. This has been an epic story to write so far. And it will only get better.**

(Cut to night with Liu Kang, Johnny, Helena, Subzero and Smoke who are around a campfire Liu Kang and Helena are training).

Liu Kang: Not bad but you could do better.

Helena: Usually I am using my guns.

Liu Kang: Do so then.

Helena: You know these are real bullets.

Liu Kang: I think I can handle them. Go give me everything you got. (Helena fires but Liu Kang dodges they fight and Liu Kang wins) Now I see the problem you use those too much. Let's try this again without the guns (He throws them to Johnny).

Helena: Ok but now I'm definitely not holding back now.

Johnny: (Looks at the gun. Until he sees something). What? (Puts it down looks at Helena) That's impossible.

Smoke: What is?

Johnny: Oh er that Liu Kang is that powerful.

Smoke: It is impressive isn't it.

Subzero: We should all sleep tomorrow we will arrive.

Helena: Oh come on frosty, have a little fun.

Subzero: I will when the Lin Kuei have been saved and scorpion is dead. (He goes into a tent).

Johnny: (To smoke) Why do you even hang out with him? He clearly only cares about himself.

Smoke: He has just been through a lot. The Kui Liang I knew was a caring man who looked out for everyone. However life just took too much and he couldn't handle it.

Helena: That doesn't really answer his question.

Smoke: I have been friends with both him and his brother for so long. They are like the family I never had. I can't abandon him. Not now, not ever.

.

(Cut to Raiden in the Outworld palace, Reptile and Erron Black guard the doors).

Reptile: Thunder God.

Raiden: Step aside I will speak to the emperor.

Erron Black: Unfortunately the emperor is busy, we can take a message though.

Raiden: That is not good enough I will speak to him now.

Reptile: You will speak only with me thunder god. (Reptile attacks but Raiden easily bests him).

Raiden: Fetch your master Reptile. (Reptile enters the throne room).

Erron Black: Hey are those two idiots at special forces still looking for me? (Raiden glares at him). Touch a sensitive subject. (Raiden Thunder shocks him, Reptile enters).

Reptile: The emperor will see you now. (Raiden enters).

.

(Throne room **[Authors note during this scene Shao Khan's face is never revealed. He is only seen in shadows]** Raiden bows)

Raiden: Thank you for the audience emperor.

Shao Khan: No need to be so dramatic Raiden please you can say my name.

Raiden: Very Well. Thank you for the Audience, Shao Khan.

Shao Khan: (Laughs). It's always a pleasure to see you Raiden. Let me guess you need help to defeat Shinnok.

Raiden: We will prevail, however with your help I feel...

Shao Khan: You never were a good liar Raiden. I know that an army of netherealm demons will be attacking your precious sky temple.

Raiden: It's true. I hoped that it would not be this way however I can not hide it any longer.

Shao Khan: (Looks at Raiden). My, my, you are desperate, aren't you?

Raiden: Name your price.

Shao Khan: You know what I want Raiden. For you to end the Mortal Combat tournament.

Raiden: That is a high price. I need to think about it.

Shao Khan: It is worth it. At least with my offer you have a chance to live. A slim chance, but a chance. Isn't that why you started the tournament in the first place. Oh and you better decide quickly. I don't think it will take Quan Chi long to rejuvenate. (Raiden walks away, suddenly turns back).

Raiden: Oh and you should probably check up on what your daughter is doing. (Raiden teleports away).

Shao Khan: Black! (Erron Black walks in)

Erron Black: Yes my lord.

Shao Khan: Where is my daughter?

Erron Black: She is currently in Edenia my lord.

Shao Khan: Send Kotal to find her and bring her to me.

Erron Black: Yes my lord.

.

(Outside the Lin Kuei temple)

Liu Kang: I see three cyborgs covering the main entrance and two at the side door.

Subzero: As expected the roof is unguarded. We just need to get to a wall without being seen.

Helena: Leave that to me. (Helena gets close and uses an emp to disable the cyborgs. The others follow her). That's only going to last 3 minutes so if you got a plan I suggest you hurry up.

Smoke: Oh we have one. (Smoke creates a cloud that can lift a person into the air. He does this to all the fighters).

Johnny: Now what?

Subzero: Now we shut this place down.

.

(Cut to Takeda walking when Kenshi enters).

Takeda: Oh hi Kenshi.

Kenshi: (angry) Tell me the truth.

Takeda: What do you mean?

Kenshi: I was watching you with those kids. You know how to create a force field. That can only be accomplished by a master telepath. A rank that only I have reached.

Takeda: Well maybe you thought wrong.

Kenshi: Really a telepath of that power would have caught the eye of Raiden by now. But you arrive out of the blue. With no information, no history, and no Dna matching someone who was born when you were.

Takeda: Your quite the detective aren't you.

Kenshi: Tell me the truth. How are you a telepath?

Takeda: (Shouting) Because I'm you son! (Kenshi stands there shocked).

.

(Cut back to the Lin Kuei).

Smoke: Ok so the server room is just ahead it should be plain sailing from here...(suddenly they hear scorpion and Sektor in the room)

Scorpion: Time is up Sektor give Quan Chi what he is owed.

Sektor: Foolish man. Do you even know what deal we had with him?

Subzero: That is scorpion. (Smoke holds him down).

Smoke: Wait. (Points to a bomb uses smoke cloud to disrupt it).

Johnny: Cool.

Smoke: Like it. The cloud disrupts all electronic devices as long as I please. (All go to the door Suddenly scorpion cries out).

Scorpion: If you will not order them into battle then you will die. (Doors open and all the Earthrealm fighters enter).

Subzero: Scorpion, Sektor.

Scorpion: Kui Liang.

Sektor: Subzero. You have returned to be upgraded.

Subzero: No I came to kill you both.

Sektor: You and Smoke were always disappointments.

Johnny: So can I just kick the tin mans head in.

Sektor: Scanning. Johnny Cage, age 32.

Johnny: So it's a fan.

Sektor: I am Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. You will all surrender.

Smoke: Sektor the cyber initiative has made you mad. You killed your own father!

Sektor: Non cyber warriors are not capable anymore. All will be converted.

Helena: Blah blah blah. We've heard this a thousand times already.

Sektor: Scanning. Cassandra Cage. Age 5.

Johnny: What? (All look at Helena).

Helena: Oh shit. (During the confusion Scorpion attacks Sektor. Sektor activates a button on his wrist).

Subzero: Die (Attacks both Scorpion and Sektor. (Lin Kuei cyborgs at the door).

Lin Kuei cyborg: Protect the Grandmaster at all cost. (Smoke looks on with grief)

Smoke: No. Cyrax.


	8. Truth and Dare (to fight)

**So last chapter where we left off on two cliff hangers. This one we will get some answers. And some fights.**

(Sky Temple, picks right up after last scene)

Kenshi: No, this. It's impossible.

Takeda: I know this is a lot to take in.

Kenshi: I don't even have a son.

Takeda: Yes you do. My mothers name is Suchin. You and her shared a night together a couple of months before the Tournament.

Kenshi: Suchin. I have not seen her since that night. I (Starts to cry). This is unbelievable.

Takeda: Ken... Dad you have to listen to me. The reason why we got sent back in time is because where I come from, Shinnok has won. All of the best Earthrealm Warriors have been killed.

Kenshi: What about that other girl?

Takeda: Helena? Oh yeah that is actually Cassie Cage.

Kenshi: I don't know what to think.

Takeda: Then please listen. When Shinnok took over all that remained were me, Cassie, Kung Jin ,Jacqui Briggs and Raiden. One day when we were fighting a bunch of netherealm demons Cassie unleashed a power. A surge of green energy.

Kenshi: Like in Fujin's prophecy.

Takeda: Exactly, me and Cassie traveled back in time to stop this from ever happening.

Kenshi: But I don't understand why didn't you tell me.

Takeda: We needed to stop the Lin Kuei. If we had told you, all of our resources would be put into protecting the sky temple. (Chuckles) You know it's funny. This has been the first time I have talked to you as father and son.

Kenshi: I, I. (Hugs Takeda). I am proud to call you my son. (Takeda hugs back).

Takeda: I know. (Jax rushes in).

Jax: You guys are gonna want to see this. (They all run to the courtyard where Sonya and shoalin monks are watching a portal. Then Quan Chi steps through).

Sonya: You!

Quan Chi: I think it's time for me to get a hold of that amulet. (Suddenly Raiden teleports in). Ahh Raiden, nice of you to turn up.

Raiden: You try to destroy this holy place Quan Chi. For that you will pay with your life.

Quan Chi: (laughs). Is that so?

Raiden: Yes. You see, your not the only one with an army. (Another Portal opens where outworld soldiers come out led by Reptile and Erron Black).

Jax: Black!

Kenshi: (To Raiden). Oh you didn't.

Raiden: I'm sorry but it was the only way.

Quan Chi: An impressive attempt, yet utterly pointless. Attack. (Kitana, Ermac, Noob Saibot and netherealm Demons go through and attack).

.

(At the Lin Kuei temple subzero is still fighting scorpion and Sektor and everyone else is fighting the Lin Kuei robots).

Smoke: Cyrax. It's me smoke. Your friend.

Cyrax: You have disobeyed the grandmasters orders. We are not friends until you have Been converted. (Gets punched by Johnny).

Johnny: Enough with the Hal 9000 talk. (Destroys two cyborgs then runs over to future Cassie/ Helena).

Future Cassie: Cover me I can shut down these cyborgs.

Johnny: Liu! (liu Kang looks over). Need your help.

Liu Kang: A bit busy right now. (Destroys more cyborgs cut to Subzero, Scorpion and Sektor fight).

Sektor: You will both die.

Subzero: You are a disgrace to the Lin Kuei Sektor. I will enjoy this. (Scorpion hits him).

Scorpion: You both will perish. You can not win soon Shinnok will be free. (Cut to future Cassie)

Future Cassie: Come on. (Destroy's a cyborg). Gotcha. (All Cyborgs including Cyrax and Sektor shut down).

Subzero: For my brother (Knocks out Scorpion).

Smoke: We did it.

Future Cassie: Yeah we did. (Johnny walks over to her).

Johnny: All right you, start talking. I know your from the future. Your guns had a logo that was made 5 years in the future. The question is why?

Future Cassie: Well I... (Cut to Smoke going through the Lin Kuei files).

Smoke: Subzero. You may want to see this. (Subzero walks over when a message starts to play).

Subzero: (Shocked) No.

.

(Cut to the sky temple where the netherealm forces are beating the Earthream and Outworld armies).

Quan Chi: (Fighting Raiden) Earthrealm dies tonight.

Raiden: Not if I have something to say about it.

Kenshi: (Fighting with Takeda against Ermac). So where did you learn to fight?

Takeda: Really you ask this question now!

Kenshi: What can I say I'm a concerned parent.

Jax: (Fighting with Sonya against Kitana). You know we might not make it through this.

Sonya: Don't say that.

Jax: I just wished I spent more time with Jacqui.

Sonya: Damn it soldier we are gonna survive this.

Kitana: I don't think so. (Kitana knocks Sonya to the ground).

Jax: Sonya! (Fights Kitana but is out classed. Jax gets pushed to the ground).

Kitana: For Jade (Kitana slices his head off).

Sonya: Jax! (Starts to cry. Kitana laughs). No (Looks around to see the entire Earthrealm and outworld armies being decimated. Kitana stands above her)

Kitana: Don't worry you will join him.

Quan Chi: (Stands next to her) Wait. She may still be useful. (Kitana knocks Sonya out).

 **So even with outworld Raiden and his army got decimated. Sorry about Jax but I really felt like he had nothing else to contribute. As always if you liked it. Or you think there is something I can improve on please leave a review.**


	9. Shinnok Returns

**Welcome to the next chapter. After the hectic events of the last chapter what will happen?**

(Cut to eyes opening too see subzero. We see that it is scorpion).

Scorpion: What is this? You could have killed me by now.

Subzero: I could have. But I'm not going to. I know you can teleport out of those but before you do please listen. I was wrong.

Scorpion: You will admit what you have denied all this time? That my clans blood is on Lin Kuei hands.

Subzero: That is partially correct. When going through Sektor's memories I discovered this. (Plays a hologram that shows Quan Chi).

Quan Chi: Time to deploy Sektor. Your Payment is due.

Sektor: We are not going to battle with you. Your words are lies.

Quan Chi: We agreed that if you helped us take the sky temple I would help complete the cyber initiative, and destroy the Shiri Ryu. (Scorpion looks in shock).

Sektor: Then why is it that Hanzo Hasashi lives. We know he is your spectre Scorpion.

Quan Chi: I created Scorpion from Hanzo's soul after he died. The deal was fulfilled.

Sektor: The word. Not the spirit.

Quan Chi: What will happen when the remaining Lin Kuei find out about your little secret.

Sektor: They are all converted they will obey only me. You lose Quan Chi. (Hologram ends. Scorpion starts to cry).

Subzero: Had I known of the grandmaster and Sektor's involvement our past would be much different.

Scorpion: I. I killed your brother beca...

Subzero: Quan Chi is responsible for Bi Han's death. Not you.

Scorpion: (Anger builds up inside) All these years I have tried to avenge my families death. And all this time, (shouts) the killer was right next to me.

Subzero: Hanzo. (Scorpion looks at him). You once told me that the survival of Earthrealm is the key to closure. (Scorpion nods). If you help us to defeat Quan Chi then we will have retribution.

Scorpion: (Teleports out of restraints. Shakes his hand). It would be my honour Subzero.

.

(At the sky temple Quan Chi, Kitana and Ermac. Have Raiden, Sonya, Kenshi, Takeda, Reptile and Erron Black Hostage).

Quan Chi: Please open this Raiden. (Holding a chest).

Raiden: Never, I would sooner die.

Quan Chi: That can be arranged. (Uses magic to torture Raiden).

Raiden: Go back to the netherealm coward.

Quan Chi: Raiden. Always so defiant. I guess killing you won't help. (Stabs Takeda in the stomach).

Kenshi: (Shouting) No. (Holds Takeda)

Takeda: It's been an honour. Thank you, father. (He dies).

Kenshi: You will pay for that. (Gets up, but Ermac beats him to a pulp).

Quan Chi: Eventually we will open it. However the longer we wait the more of your friends are going to die. Your choice Raiden.

Raiden: You win I will open the chest.

Sonya: Raiden don't! (Kitana kicks her in the mouth. Raiden uses his lightning to open the chest)

Quan Chi: At last! (Picks up the amulet. Mumbles a spell). Arise Lord Shinnok. (A great light burst through the ceiling. Suddenly Shinnok appears. Quan Chi bows). My lord.

Shinnok: Quan Chi. You never cease to amaze me.

Quan Chi: of course my lord.

Shinnok: Thank you for your dedication to our cause. When I have taken over Earthrealm you will be rewarded. (Raiden grunts) Oh Raiden almost forgot you were here. Tell me how does it feel to be trapped. Air slowly leaves your lungs. Does it hurt? Because that is what I felt like for the last thousand years.

Raiden: I will defeat you (Spits in Shinnok's face).

Shinnok: You know I was going kill you now. Make it quick and painless. But I think now I am going to let you watch me corrupt Earthrealm. Then I will kill you, slowly and painfully. You would wish I had ended your life here.

Quan Chi: My lord. If you would like to see him suffer then watch. (Goes over to the other warriors). I have perfected a mind control spell.

Shinnok: So we turn Raiden's allies against him?

Quan Chi: Precisely. While it would not work on the telepath the rest will be fine.

Shinnok: Do it.

Raiden: No leave them out of it.

Shinnok: Sorry Raiden but this is what happens when you bring your friends into this little war of ours. (Quan Chi uses a spell on Sonya, Reptile and Erron Black. They scream in agony). Rise. (They do).

Sonya: As you command Lord Shinnok.

Reptile: We will do as you please.

Erron Black: What would you have us do first?

Shinnok: You two go out and defend the courtyard. (Points at Reptile and Erron Black, they leave). The rest of you are with me. I have waited too long for this moment.


	10. Backup is here

(Back at the Lin Kuei. Johnny, Liu Kang and Smoke are talking to Future Cassie).

Johnny: So let me get this straight Your my daughter from the future.

Future Cassie: Yes.

Smoke: That traveled back in time.

Future Cassie: Yes.

Liu Kang: That just so happens to be the green warrior in Fujin's prophecy.

Future Cassie: Yes.

Johnny: Ok. This is beyond messed up.

Liu Kang: Why didn't you just tell us.

Future Cassie: I thought that telling you could destroy my existence. You know butterfly effect. (Scorpion and Subzero enter. All take defensive positions).

Subzero: Stand down he is working with us now.

Liu Kang: After all he has done? You of all people should know he can't be trusted.

Subzero: Hanzo has just been led down the wrong path. As have I.

Scorpion: We must act soon. Quan Chi is attacking the sky temple as we speak. I can get you there.

Johnny: Sounds like we have no choice.

Subzero: We will leave immediately. I just have to get some Lin Kuei files. (Goes to computer tries to hack in. Lights flashes).

Voice of Sektor: Lin Kuei shut down. Unauthorised access to terminal. Self destruct sequence initiated. 5 4...

Johnny: Oh Crap. (Smoke runs to computer temporarily stops the countdown. A force field is then put around him).

Smoke: This isn't good.

Scorpion: Stay there. (Tries to teleport in but is blocked). I can't get to him.

Subzero: There has to be something we can do.

Smoke: There is no time. You have to go save Earthrealm, now!

Subzero: We can't just leave you.

Liu Kang: You will die.

Smoke: I know. Scorpion get everyone out of here I need a minute with Subzero. (Scorpion teleports everyone out except Subzero. Subzero desperately tries to break the shield). Please, don't waste your energy.

Subzero: I can't. I won't leave you.

Smoke: It's too late for me.

Subzero: No it's not.

Smoke: Yes it is! You have a chance to restore the Lin Kuei's honour. Don't waste that opportunity.

Subzero: I won't (starts to cry).

Smoke: You have changed so much since we met all those years ago. I am proud of you. (Scorpion teleports in).

Scorpion: I'm sorry but we must go.

Subzero: Goodbye my friend. (Scorpion and Subzero teleport away. Scene follows them outside).

Scorpion: Let's go (Lin Kuei temple explodes behind them).

Subzero: Goodbye my friend. (They all teleport away).

.

(Scene follows them inside the temple).

Liu Kang: Where is everyone?

Scorpion: No. We're too late.

Future Cassie: I thought you said that Quan Chi wouldn't have started the attack yet.

Scorpion: He must have started early. And by the looks of it won.

Johnny: So we're screwed.

Liu Kang: Not yet. Raiden once told me of the Jensei's energy. I don't recognise it anywhere.

Future Cassie: So we still have a chance.

Scorpion: Yes. (Scorpion turns his head) Quick hide. (They all hide behind a bunch of pillars. Noob Saibot, Reptile and Erron Black enter).

Johnny: What the hell is Yoshi and John Marston doing here.

Scorpion: They must be under Quan Chi's mind control.

Liu Kang: So that is why Kitana is helping.

Future Cassie: Shh. Someone is trying to listen.

Noob Saibot: Once Shinnok is done with Earthrealm he will set his sights on Outworld. One by one they will all fall until we we destroy the elder gods themselves.

Future Cassie: Shinnok's out? I have to get to him now.

Subzero: Go. (They all look at him). I will hold them off.

Liu Kang: Are you insane you can't take them all on.

Subzero: I can. All of you go now! (They all go inside the temple. Subzero freezes Reptile and Erron Black. Then attacks Noob Saibot).

Noob Saibot: You. You do not deserve to be called Subzero.

Subzero: Who are you to judge?

Noob Saibot: Still just a boy. (Laughs) Don't you recognise me. Brother.

Subzero: No. Bi Han.

Noob Saibot: That's right Kiu Liang, it is I.

Subzero: But you died. I saw the body.

Noob Saibot: Quan Chi resurrected me. I owe him my loyalty.

Subzero: Remember who you are brother. Remember those words Hanzo once told. The survival of Earthrealm is they key to closure.

Noob Saibot: I once believed those words. Now all I see is darkness. That is what you will see soon enough. (He attacks Subzero. But is blocked).

Subzero: Then you leave me no choice. (They fight). My brother was a good man, you are nothing like him.

Noob Saibot: No I'm better.

.

(We cut to Liu Kang, Johhny, future Cassie and Scorpion walking down a hall).

Furture Cassie: So this is it.

Johhny: Yeah. Looks like it's just us.

Liu Kang: We will all be fine. No one else is going to die today. (They hide behind a corner where Kitana and Ermac are).

Kitana: Why is the destruction of Earthrealm taking so long.

Ermac: It seems that Lord Shinnok is having trouble getting into the Jensei's chamber.

Johnny: (whispers) Guess we still have a chance. (Ermac twists his head).

Kitana: What is it?

Ermac: Someone's here! (Scorpion teleports and one shots Ermac then grabs Kitana by the neck).

Scorpion: Where is Quan Chi!

Kitana: I have nothing to say to you traitor.

Scorpion: (shouting) Where is he! (Puts a blade to her neck).

Kitana: Raiden's Personal quarters. Don't bother you will not get... (Scorpion knocks her out).

Scorpion: You already answered. No need to continue. (Teleports away)

Liu Kang: Scorpion. Damn it.

Johnny: Let him go. We just need to get Cass to... (At that moment Liu Kang deflects one of Kitanas blades she laughs).

Liu Kang: Go I will hold her off.

Johnny: Ok. (He and future Cassie leave).

Kitana: You think you can stop me? You are even more foolish than you realise.

Liu Kang: I don't want to fight you Kitana.

Kitana: Too bad, I do. (She attacks him. But is easily deflected).

Liu Kang: Quan Chi is controlling you.

Kitana: Liar! (Hits him in the face).


	11. Showdown Part 1

**Welcome all to the next chapter in this. This is the beginning of the final fight hope you enjoy.**

Scene cuts to Shinnok outside of the Jensei room with Sonya, and Raiden as Prisoner).

Shinnok: (Torturing Raiden with his amulet). Give up Raiden, sooner or later you will open this door.

Raiden: I will not let darkness fill this realm.

Shinnok: Then you will suffer for eternity. (Tortures him more. Scene then goes to behind a corner with Cassie and Jacqui).

Jacqui: Cass he is an immortal God and we still wet the bed. How do you think we stand a chance.

Cassie: We have to try. Everyone is either gone or captured. It's just us left.

Jacqui: Damn I wish Kung Jin was here to help.

Cassie: Well he isn't. (Raiden screams some more). Look we have to do something now. If we can sneak behind him I can knock him out and then we can save my mum. (Cassie and Jacqui sneak behind. Just as they are about to attack Shinnok uses the amulet to lift them in the air).

Shinnok: A pathetic attempt to stop me children. (Turns to Raiden) So are you willing to let these poor innocent souls die.

Cassie: (Struggling to speak). Mum. Help. Me.

Sonya: No.

Cassie: What have you done to her?

Shinnok: I mearly opened her eyes.

Raiden: Please don't hurt them. I will open it for you.

Shinnok: Ahh I see you have come to your senses. Open it now. (Raiden opens the door).

.

(Cut to scorpion finding Quan Chi torturing Kenshi).

Quan Chi: Ahh Scorpion I take it you eliminated Sektor and the Lin Kuei.

Scorpion: Change of plans. (Attacks Quan Chi but misses).

Quan Chi: What are you doing?

Scorpion: I know what you did. You killed my wife, my child. I will have your head.

Quan Chi: You will die trying. (They begin to fight. Quan Chi is winning). After all I have done for you. This is how you repay me? You are even more pathetic than I thought.

.

(Cut back to Shinnok as he walks through and knocks out Cassie and Jacqui).

Raiden: Please (Falls on the floor) Don't do this.

Shinnok: (Laughs) Pitiful Raiden. For one thousand years you have stopped me from my destiny. Today however, it ends. (Shinnok grabs his amulet walking towards the jensei. However just before he reaches it, the amulet is knocked out of his hand by a bullet). Who dares! (Turns to see Future Cassie and Johnny).

Johnny Cage: Look who it is. The man who's shins I'm about to knock.

Sonya: Humour was never your strong point Cage.

Future Cassie: Stand down. We can help you.

Shinnok: Her soul is beyond saving, and soon, so shall yours.

Future Cassie: Enough talk, time to release this bird from its cage. (Future Cassie powers up with green energy surrounding her body).

Johnny: So happy my baby girls gone super saiyan.

Sonya: What!

Future Cassie: Oh yeah. From the future actually your daughter. Suprised?

Sonya: It matters not. You defy Lord Shinnok then you must die. (Attacks Johnny. Future Cassie then attacks Shinnok).

Future Cassie: After all that's happened in this timeline and mine. You will pay for all the people that have died.

Shinnok: Don't you see miss Cage. I am going to save these people. (Punches her in the face). If your precious elder gods cared about Earthrealm so much then where are they?

Future Cassie: (Tripping Shinnok up). At least they won't enslave us.

Shinnok: That what I always hated about Earthrealmers. (Gets up and kicks future Cassie in the stomach). Always so defiant, even in death. (Cut to Johnny and Sonya).

Johnny: Sonya, please, you don't want to do this.

Sonya: Oh I do. (Tries to slice Johnny's throat but is blocked).

Johnny: Gonna have to do better than that.

Sonya: You want better. I will give you better. (Continue to fight eventually Johnny gets Sonya into a headlock. Sonya sees Cassie waking up). Your defiance will get your daughter killed. (Sonya picks up a gun but is temporarily blocked by Johnny's leg).

Johnny: Sonya. What are you doing. (Getting closer to a clear shot. Johnny shouting). Stop. Please.

Sonya: Never. (Johnny closes his eyes. Then snaps Sonya's neck).

Cassie: (screaming) Mum! (Future Cassie looks over).

Future Cassie: No. Mum. (Shinnok punches Future Cassie in the face).

 **OK to start off I was planning to kill off Sonya since the start. However I didn't think of how she would die or (more importantly who would kill her till much later.**

 **So that's 4 Major Character deaths in 4 chapters will it continue. You will have to wait for next time.**

 **P.S. Since I am finishing this one in two chapters you guys will have a choice in what story I will do next. It will either be the last chapter of this trilogy. Or a special one I have wanted to do for a while now. Please review.**


	12. Showdown Part 2 (Finale)

**So even though last week I said this would be two chapters. I finished it and said, f*** it just put it all up. This has been my longest chapter to date so enjoy.**

(Show clips of Subzero, Liu Kang and scorpion losing there fights before cutting back to Johnny).

Johnny: (Crying) I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sonya. (Shinnok sees Sonya's body and laughs).

Shinnok: (To Raiden). You see Raiden this is what happens when you rely on others to fight your battles. You are all the same. Weak. Pathetic. Failures. (Johnny anger grows. He gets up an walks to Shinnok). The actor. What do you think you can do to me? You couldn't even win at the tournament. Your no Ninja, your no demon and your certainly no god.

Johnny: Yeah well you know what? Fuck tournaments, fuck elder gods, and fuck you. (At that moment Johnny anger builds and he is surrounded by green energy).

Future Cassie: Well at least we know it runs in the family.

Shinnok: Having your daughters power will not best me. You can not hope to survive.

.

(Cut to Subzero losing against Noob Saibot).

Subzero: I will not be bested!

Noob Saibot: Face it, I am your superior. Why is it that Raiden chose me to fight at the tournament over you? You are and have always been a failure. Time to die. (Suddenly gets shot with an arrow). Who? (Turns around to see Kung Jin).

Kung Jin: Back off him.

Noob Saibot: Looks like someone else to kill. (Walks towards Kung Jin. Subzero goes behind him and rips his head from his spine).

Kung Jin: You okay?

Subzero: Fine. Let's help the others.

.

(Cut to Liu Kang fighting Kitana).

Kitana: Oh Liu Kang. I know you are holding back.

Liu Kang: You can beat this Kitana. Don't let Quan Chi control you.

Kitana: Compassion. (Sends Liu Kang to the ground). That has always been your weakness Liu Kang. (Stands over him with her two blades out).

Liu Kang: Kitana, please. Remember the day after Kung Lao died? You told me that all your life you had been controlled by your father. (As we are watching this clips are shown of all the others fighting). He looked down on you. You wanted to get away. Can you not see that you are going down the same path here? (Back to Liu Kang). You can do anything you want to Kitana. Your father isn't what decides your fate, and neither is Quan chi. You are the architect of your destiny. (Kitana can be seen shedding a tear. She then puts her fans away and walks from Liu kang).

Kitana: Thank you. (She walks off screen).

Liu Kang: See you around Kitana. (Subzero and Kung Jin enter).

Subzero: Liu Kang!

Liu Kang: I'm fine. Just a minor injury. (Yells in pain).

Kung Jin: That looks more than a minor injury. What happened?

Liu Kang: I had a run in with Kitana. Honestly I'm fine.

Subzero: Well where is she?

Liu Kang: She's gone. Look we don't have time for this. We have to help with the Jensei. (Stands up. All start walking to the jensei when scorpion yells out in pain).

Subzero: That's Hanzo. He needs help.

Liu Kang: Go, me and Kung Jin will help stop Shinnok.

Subzero: Ok.

.

(Cut back to Johnny and future Cassie fighting Shinnok).

Shinnok: Such power. (Dodges a flurry of punches). Yet utterly useless against the likes of me. (Knocks Future Cassie to the ground).

Johnny: I'm gonna kill you.

Shinnok: (laughs. Dodges a punch, then hits Johnny in the stomach). I am an elder God. You are beneath me.

Johnny: Your right you are a god. But you made me mad. (Kicks him in the head. Sending Shinnok back). And you won't be alive to regret that.

.

(Cut to Scorpion and Quan Chi).

Quan Chi: I tire of this little game of ours. (Traps Scorpion). Time to reunite with your family. (Before Quan Chi can land the final blow he dodges an ice ball).

Subzero: You will not hurt him.

Quan Chi: Ah Kui Liang. I take it you had your own family reunion.

Subzero: You took my brothers soul. Then ripped it up an created a monster. I will have your head for that.

Quan Chi: Then let's fight. (They fight for a bit but subzero is clearly outclassed). Pathetic. I thought that you would have put up more of a fight. Oh well, looks like I will just kill you now. (Suddenly Quan Chi is stabbed from behind by scorpions rope dart).

Scorpion: Get over here! (Scorpion drags Quan Chi before him and the beheads him). My family has been avenged.

Subzero: Help me get him down. (They both help Kenshi down). Kenshi wake up. (He wakes up.

Kenshi: Takeda... Raiden... Jensei.

Subzero: You help with Shinnok. I will help him.

Scorpion: Ok.

Subzero: Oh and Hanzo. Good luck.

Scorpion: You too.

.

(Cut back to Johhny and Future Cassie fighting Shinnok. The Earthrealmers are actually winning).

Shinnok: No. This is not happening. I am a god.

Johnny: Even gods can be defeated. (They fight a bit longer until Johnny punches Shinnok in the dick. He falls to the ground).

Johnny & Future Cassie: You got caged!

Future Cassie: Surrender its all over.

Shinnok: A valiant effort by the two of you. (Telepathically moves his amulet). Yet pointless. (Puts the amulet in the jensei turning the blue light red).

Future Cassie: No. (Johnny knocks Shinnok out). It's over.

Johnny: There's got to be something we can do? (Liu Kang and Kung Jin appear).

Liu Kang: No there isn't. In 5 minutes the amulet will suck all life from Earthrealm. Plants will decay. Trees will wither. People will die.

Kung Jin: We failed.

Raiden: No! (All turn to see Raiden stand up). Help me. (Coughs blood). Into Jensei.

Liu Kang: Are you insane? It will kill you!

Raiden: No time to argue. Must cleanse it. (Johnny and Future Cassie help him stand up. Scorpion teleports in).

Scorpion: What is happening (Kung Jin draws an arrow).

Liu Kang: Jin (Kung Jin looks at him). He is on our side now.

Scorpion: What are you doing?

Future Cassie: Putting Raiden in the Jensei. We could use some help.

Scorpion: (Suddenly shouting). You can't do that!

Kung Jin: Why not?

Scorpion: Shinnok planned for an event like this. He booby trapped the amulet. The affects this will have on Raiden's body will be worse than death.

Raiden: I'm sorry Hanzo. This is the only way. (Raiden is put in the Jensei. It stays red).

Future Cassie: Is it working? (The red of the Jensei is reverted back to blue. Shinnok is sucked back into the amulet. Raiden then falls unconscious). Is he alive?

Johnny: Barely. (Walks over to Cassie) I'm sorry baby. I let you down.

Liu Kang: Let us go and help the wounded.

.

(Scene cuts to the next morning where Future Cassie, Liu Kang, subzero and scorpion are sitting in raidens quarters).

Subzero: So, where are the others?

Liu Kang: Cassie, Jacqui and Kung Jin are resting. Raiden and Kenshi are still out, and Johnny. Johnny just wanted to be left alone.

Future Cassie: I think we could all have some time to ourselves. (Kenshi walks in).

Kenshi: That is not going to happen!

Scorpion: You should be res...

Kenshi: Where is Reptile and Black?

Subzero: They escaped my ice then must have returned to outworld.

Kenshi: We have a problem. Raiden made a deal with the emperor of outworld to borrow an army for the battle with Shinnok.

Subzero: What did he ask for?

Liu Kang: There is only one thing that the emperor would want. The end of the mortal combat tournament.

Scorpion: So we have to fight outworld now?

Kenshi: Not yet. There army took quite a beating. They will want to recover before invading. But after a couple of years of training, they will attack again.

Liu Kang: We must be ready. Raiden is gone. We will not let this world fall into darkness. We train everyday.

Subzero: We will need to create an army.

Scorpion: Prehaps we could reform are clans. Attract new members.

Future Cassie: The emperor will not know what hit him.

.

(As they scene cuts away we see our heroes prepare with a Liu Kang monologue).

Liu Kang: This fight has left us all scarred. (Show Liu Kang seal the amulet in a vault). Shinnok has been defeated. But we suffered sacrifices along the way. (Shows Subzero returning to the blown up Lin Kuei temple). Our friends. (Shows scorpion at the old Shiri Ryu camp). Our families. (Shows Johnny and future Cassie taking Cassie and Jacqui to Vera who starts to cry). After all we have suffered we can't begin to feel enough doubt. (Shows Kenshi arriving at a house with some assassins in it, he kills them all). We must rise. Ignore are failures. (Kenshi finds a boy).

Kenshi: Hi there. They won't be hurting you now. What's your name?

Boy: Takeda, my name is Takeda. (Cut back to Liu Kang sitting next to Raiden).

Liu Kang: We must prevail. (Starts to cry). You always had my back. Even when others mocked my background you and Kung Lao always stood by me. Now Kung Lao is gone. I can't lose you too. Please wake up Raiden.

.

Credits.

.

After credits scene

.

(We see Raiden walk through a wasteland. Which we see to be a post apocalyptic earth).

Raiden: Earthrealm? Liu Kang? Johnny Cage? Kenshi? (Suddenly we hear Shinnok Laughing)

Shinnok: You see it now Raiden. I did what I set out to do all those years ago.

Raiden: No it can't be! (Shinnok appears).

Shinnok: I'm afraid so. I have absorbed Earthrealm (Cut to black).

.

THE END

 **It's all over. The second part of my MK story has been concluded. This has been one hell of a ride. My next Project will be the final part of my MK story. And while Vengeance was based on the first game and Devestation was based on MKX. My Next one will be an entirely original story. Please review it honestly helps me out. Thanks!**


	13. AN

**Welcome all. Today I have something exciting. After a while gathering my thoughts and outlying a story I have finally got one figured out. I have started writing it, and will be up ASAP. Because it's been so long I have decided to give you guys a sneak peak. Due to demand I will be doing it in a more traditional format. Review if you prefer.**

A cold night at the Briggs farm as Vera sat down. Chatter could be heard everywhere but it was all muffled to her. Vera had never been the same since Johnny delivered the news about her husband . She had invited her husband Jax's old special forces friends. It had been exactly five years since Jax and his best friend Sonya Blade had been killed. Officially Jax and Sonya had been hunting the mercenary Erron Black and were killed in a firefight. However Vera knew in truth that Jax had died protecting the earth from the fallen elder God Shinnok.

"Where's your daughter Vera?" Vera looked up as standing there was one of Jax's friends Chris.

"She, wanted to be away from this. She is spending time with Cassie Cage". Vera replied. This was also a lie. Jacqui was actually training to protect the

earth from another impending attack. She hated lying to anyone let alone all her friends, but that is what needed to be done.

"A shame I haven't seen her in five years". Said Chris. Vera knew that she couldn't keep lying. However after tonight she hopefully would never see them again. Vera decided that it was time for them all to go. She stood up, hit her fork against her glass and spoke.

"Hello everyone. Today we are here to mourn the loss of my husband and his best friend. Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade were among the bravest people I know". Vera said having a tear in her eye. "When we lose the people we love. Sometimes we forget the fun times we spent with them. We will never forget what kinds of people these two were. So I ask you to remember them...".

Vera however was interrupted by a loud explosion from inside. Vera fell over and in the chaos saw everyone slaughtered. Shot, decapetated, blown up. Terror was the only thing however in Vera's mind. When she was able to grab a hold of her senses, everyone was gone. Except for her and the killer.

At first Vera thought it was Erron Black. That mercenary always rubbed her the wrong way. However as she saw a figure in the distance it actually belonged to a women. The female then walked towards her. Vera knew she had to run. But her legs took some damage. It was obvious this was then end, but nothing. The figure just stood there.

Vera looked to see a women in very high tech uniform. She had a blank mask on to cover her identity. Vera then spoke up.

"Who are you"?

"That doesn't really matter. Vera". The woman replied. She couldn't recognise the voice. This was due to a voice synthesiser.

"How do you know who I am"?

"I know all about you Vera. Don't worry I won't hurt you! I might if you do not cooperate". Vera knew she wasn't going to win and kept quiet. "That's good. Now all I need you to do is answer me one question". The words struggled to come out of Vera's mouth, but she got there.

"What is it"? Vera sobbed. She knew that she wasn't getting out of this without cooperation.

"Where is, Johnny Cage"? The figure whispered.

 **So here we are. More will be revealed in my upcoming story...**

 **Mortal Kombat: Destruction**


End file.
